halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sacred Icon
Looking for the ''Halo 2 Vista achievement, or the Activation Index?'' '''Sacred Icon is a Halo 2 campaign level. As Thel 'Vadamee, you make your way through a wall filled with Sentinels and Flood, ending in an open-air Elite encampment. You must defend it successfully from the Flood onslaught before the next level Quarantine Zone starts. This is the first and only level where Jackals will be your allies. This is also the first of three levels with Human enemies ever in the whole series. Transcript [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfWG1syO6dQ {Cutscene}] Fade in on Covenant structure. Sanctum of the Hierarchs, Covenant Holy City, High Charity Camera pans down, we see a large hallway with rows of Honor Guards, Thel 'Vadamee walks through, close up of 'Vadamee. Vadamee watches as the Jiralhanae take Honor Guard equipment from the Elites. Some Brutes fight each other for choice parts. As 'Vadamee ascends the stairs leading to the Prophet's Inner Sanctum, a pair of former Honor Guard Elites pass by him, without their helmets and carrying Plasma Rifles instead of Energy staves. 'Vadamee walks through a large doorway, past the new Honor Guard Brutes to where the Prophet of Truth and Mercy speak with Rtas 'Vadumee and two of his Spec Ops Elites.'' *Rtas 'Vadumee': "This is unprecedented... Unacceptable." *'Prophet of Truth: "A Hierarch is dead, Commander." *'''Rtas 'Vadumee: "His murderer was within our grasp. If you had not withdrawn our Phantoms-" *'Prophet of Truth': (slightly indignantly) "Are you questioning my decision?" *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "No, Holy One! I only wish to express my concern that the Brutes-" Prophet of Truth holds up a hand for silence *'Prophet of Truth': "Re-commissioning the guard was a radical step. But recent events have made it abundantly clear that the Elites can no longer guarantee our safety." *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "I shall relay your... decision, to the Council." Rtas 'Vadumee and his Elites leave. He nods to 'Vadamee, who returns the nod. Prophet of Truth speaks to the Arbiter *'Prophet of Truth': "Politics (small sigh)... How tiresome. Do you know, Arbiter, the Elites have threatened to resign? To quit the High Council? Because of this... exchange of hats?" *'Thel 'Vadamee': "We have always been your protectors." *'Prophet of Truth': "These are trying times, for all of us." *'Prophet of Mercy': "Even as the humans' annihilation filled us with satisfaction, the loss of one of the Sacred Rings wracked our hearts with grief." *'Prophet of Truth': "Putting aside our sorrow, we renewed our faith in the prophecy that other rings would be found. And see how our faith has been rewarded." They turn to a large view screen of Delta Halo. *'Prophet of Mercy': "Halo! Its divine wind will rush through the stars, propelling all who are worthy along the path to salvation." *'Prophet of Truth': "But how to start this process? For ages, we searched for one who might unlock the secrets of the ring. An Oracle. And with your help, we found it." They turn toward 343 Guilty Spark, who seems to have been suspended in a gravity beam. *'Prophet of Mercy': "With appropriate humility, we plied the Oracle with questions. And it, with clarity and grace, has shown us... the key." Mercy triggers a hologram of the Index *'Prophet of Truth': "You will journey to the surface of the ring, and retrieve this Sacred Icon. With it, we shall fulfill our promise." *'Prophet of Mercy': "Salvation for all!" *'Prophet of Truth': "And begin the Great Journey." Fade to black, fade in on Delta Halo. A Phantom flies toward the surface. Cuts to Phantom interior. *'Tartarus': "Once the shield is down, we'll head straight to the Library. I do not wish to keep the Hierarchs waiting." Focus on 'Vadamee, zoom in as he speaks. *'Thel 'Vadamee:' "The human who killed the Prophet of Regret... Who was it?" *'Tartarus': "Who do you think?" *'Thel 'Vadamee: (surprised)' "The Demon is here!?" Focus on Tartarus *'Tartarus:' (affirmative snort) "Why?" (re-focus on 'Vadamee) "Looking for a little payback?" Vadamee draws a Carbine and readies it.'' *'''Thel 'Vadamee: "Retrieving the Icon is my only concern." *'Tartarus': (skeptical laugh) "Of course." Cut to exterior panoramic view of Delta Halo's Library, with the Sentinel Wall in the foreground. The Phantom flies towards the Sentinel Wall and stops over a landing. A battle has been fought here recently, as evidenced by Sentinel wreckage and Covenant blood on the ground. Vadamee drops from the Phantom, which then flies off. Behind 'Vadamee, an Enforcer rises up and slowly advances. 'Vadamee whirls around and fires three shots from his Carbine, to little effect. Suddenly, the Enforcer is hit by a sustained burst of plasma fire and loses its right-back leg. The Phantom flies by, and the Enforcer chases after it.'' *'''Tartarus (COM): "Lower the shield, Arbiter! I'll pick you up when you're finished." {Gameplay} Uncomfortable Silence On the first room, there are some Constructors repairing an entrance. If the Arbiter destroys one, some Sentinels will appear (if on Legendary difficulty, the Sentinels will appear automatically) and will only stop spawning if the Arbiter destroys the Sentinel launchers that create them. After the Arbiter jumps into the passageways moving downward, and the first room, he meets a Grunt, who greets him. After the Arbiter enters the next room, he finds a group of Grunts and Jackals fighting Sentinels. After he defeats the Sentinels and cuts off any more from entering, a Grunt might speak to him. *'Grunt': "Arbiter... our savior!" (pause) "Stupid Jackal, say thank you!" If the Arbiter stares at the Grunt long enough, or just waits around: *'Grunt': "If hungry, eat Jackal!" When the Arbiter moves into the next room: *'Tartarus (COM)': "You're getting close to one of the shield generators. Many of my Brutes have fallen attempting to take it down. Let's see if you fare better." When the Arbiter stands near the Grunt running toward him *'Grunt': "Big, scary thing! Run away! Please! Don't make me go back!" When the Arbiter reaches the Shield Generator *'Tartarus (COM)': "You've reached the power source, Arbiter." An Enforcer descends from above *'Tartarus (COM)': "It is useless to attack the Enforcer at the front, especially when its shields are up. Stay in the shadows, wait until it loses interest, then strike the beast when its back is turned." After the Arbiter destroys the Enforcer *'Tartarus (COM)': "You've reached the power source. Overload the locks holding it in place." After the Arbiter overloads (or pushes them to save ammo) the first three locks *'Tartarus (COM)': "One more, Arbiter." After the Arbiter overloads the last one: *'Tartarus (COM)': "Release the power source. Now, find a way to remove it from its cradle." The Arbiter uses the holo-panel. The platform starts moving and the door in front of him opens. Buyer's Remorse The Arbiter looks up, and sees the bright-green shield surrounding the Library fading away, followed by Tartarus's Phantom flying lower towards the other side of the wall. *'Tartarus (COM)': "Our path to the Library's clear. I'll pick you up on the ledge ahead." The door of the approaching wall opens to another Enforcer firing on the Phantom. *'Tartarus (COM)': (growls) "Blasted machines! Make your own way through the wall, Arbiter!" The Phantom leaves, followed by an attack by Sentinels, Sentinel Majors and a break-out of Flood Combat Forms. Once the Arbiter gets through the wide-opened door in the wall, he reaches a piston at the other end. As 'Vadamee proceeds through one of the hallways below, his COM link picks up a Marine's transmission. *'Marine Sergeant (COM)': "Proceed to the objective, we'll hold out as long as we can! (screams painfully) Get it off me!" *'Marine (COM)': "Suppressive fire, suppressive fire!" After 'Vadamee reach the next bottom floor: *'Marine Sergeant (COM)': "Negative, ma'am! They are not Covenant!" *'Marine (COM)': "Cover that doorway!" The Arbiter fights through hordes of Flood, Sentinels and Enforcers. He finally drops down to a long tunnel, and reaches the bottom of the wall. 100,000 Years War As soon as the doorway opens, an airborne Sentinel Production Facility can be seen in the distance as it is shot down by Wraith mortars and crashes into the Quarantine Zone. The Arbiter proceeds through the snow. Orbital Insertion Pods land across the canyon. *'Elite': "Forerunners be praised, the Arbiter!" With the Elites' assistance, the Arbiter defeats small waves of Flood. *'Elite': "This Quarantine Zone has been compromised, we must do what we can against the Flood. Our Commander has landed further in, let us join him." The Arbiter crosses a bridge and through a tunnel, and meets the Spec Ops Commander, Rtas 'Vadumee. *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "Arbiter! What are you doing here?" Rtas 'Vadumee is interrupted by screeches of the Flood. *'Elite': "The Flood is upon us!" *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "We must hold this camp until reinforcements arrive." After the fight has gone on for a while, a Phantom descends from above, firing on any remaining Flood in the zone. Fades to white. Level ends. Trivia Glitches *Because Sacred Icon is the first part of a two-part level, your weapons will carry over to Quarantine Zone, unless one of your weapons is a Rocket Launcher. If you finish Sacred Icon with a Rocket Launcher you will start Quarantine Zone with a Covenant Carbine and an Energy Sword. *Invincibility can be obtained via a glitch in the part where players fall down one of the tubes to see the Phantom for the first time. *On occasion, a glitch happens where text to activate the pistons does not appear. When this happens, the only way to activate them is to either Melee them or shoot them. It is the same with the Absorbers. *When you hear the Marines on the radio for the first time stating they will hold the Flood off, look out the window to the right of you. Three Marines will be fighting a big wave of Infection Forms and Human Combat Forms. If they manage to kill all the Infection Forms, when you follow the path, you will trigger something and the Marines will drop dead. At the second place where Marines argue over radio, three Marines will drop dead after you go around some of the crates. It is possible, with some practice and the Sputnik Skull , to grenade jump across the chasm and land next to the Marines. They will show red in your reticule and will attack you even when you do not attack them. *If you look at any of the dead Marines or Brutes throughout the level, you can see their eyes blink from time to time. *In Co-op, during the part where you first encounter the Enforcer, if a Flood hits you the exact time you are hit by an Enforcer's rocket you will sometimes be sent across the map onto the top of the area you just came from. However, you cannot return to the area so you must restart the level. *You can do the Unlimited Plasma Pistol glitch on this level, although it may not work on Legendary. *A little bit after you enter the Flood wall, it is possible to get two Sentinel Beams at once. *During the fight with the first Enforcer, if you blow off all its attacking parts, you'll start getting hit by an Invisible Sentinel Beam coming from the Enforcer. *If you proceed to power-up all Absorbers without destroying the Enforcer, it (with all Sentinel Launchers and Sentinels) will self-destruct just before the door starts to open. *When you reach the section where you first do battle with the Flood, your Jackal (if still alive) may drop its shield and its weapon, though this is a very rare occurrence. (This glitch is made easier if the Jackal is holding a Plasma rifle). *You can make a Flood form freeze by jumping over it repeatedly. *Since Jackals are your allies in this level, you can give them Carbines to hold with their shield, and if you fire a charged plasma pistol shot to them, they will drop the carbine and have a full plasma pistol. *The Charging Needler glitch can be performed on this level. *If you have a Sentinel Beam, you can activate a Piston with at least 2 melee hits, but you'll have to be close to it. *Sometimes the first Grunt you see in the level is invisible. *The first Grunt you see can be turned invincible when he falls down the tube. It only works with this one grunt. *In the beginning of the level, a strange weapon can be seen when the Phantom attacks the Enforcer. It appears to be a Battle and Plasma Rifle fused together. *There seems to be an unknown glitch that causes your allies to lose their weapons, making them useless to you for the rest of the level. *Sometimes if you give your jackal/s a carbine and reach the area where the Enforcer and Sentinel Majors are attacking the Flood, their carbine will become invisible. Miscellaneous Mistakes *You can also give the Jackals many other weapons such as Covenant Carbines, SMGs, Needlers, Magnums and Battle Rifles. *At times you may get two Jackals and one Grunt instead of one Jackal and two Grunts, and on some occasions two Jackals and three Grunts. However, this is quite rare. *Occasionally when sliding down the pistons alongside a Grunt, it may die on impact. *When the Grunt is sliding down the first piston, it will sometimes stop just before falling onto another slide and refuse to follow you any further. This can be avoided by letting the grunt jump through first and pushing him down when you jump. *This is the first level to have Flood Infected Marines, Sentinel Majors, and Enforcers. It is also the first where you could use Human Weapons while playing as the Arbiter. *The Ring in the sky, along with Substance have a sepia tone. *Once in a while, a Grunt will start singing about the Arbiter if he attacks it. *When a game play starts, for some unknown reason, your Carbine will be maxed out and even though you fire 3 rounds into the Enforcer, your carbine will have a full magazine. This is similar to when the Arbiter shoots at the Heretic Leader's banshee, and no rounds or charge is expended on the weapon. *Notice when sliding down the last Piston in the level, there will be snow in the tunnel even though you're inside a fully concealed tunnel. The snow could possibly be Flood ash. More likely this is a glitch that happens because the outside level has been loaded (and the snow with it) causing the snow to show early. *One of four Elites who came by Orbital Insertion Pod does not have his energy shield. References *There's a Battle Rifle located in the weapons cache at the exit of the destroyed Sentinel Constructor Factory an ammunition level surpassing the limit of '108' that ranges as far as '236' bullets. *When you get to the first dead brute there will be a plasma rifle near his body instead of a brute plasma rifle. *There may be several Carbines that can hold '96' rounds of ammo instead of the '72' limit. *The Forerunner Hand can be found in this level. It has six digits (2 index fingers, 2 middle fingers and 2 thumbs). *When out on one of the balconies, on which Enforcers and Flood are in combat off on the far corner of the adjacent structure, there is a door that is clearly discolored to a bright green. Bungie admitted to be referencing one of their favorite restaurants near their developing studios, the name of which being "The Green Door." Although focusing on it is difficult as the Flood and Enforcers continue to attack you and each other. *In the beginning of the level, you can see the lakes where Master Chief kills the High Prophet of Regret, just like how the Chief can see the Sentinel Wall in the distance on Delta Halo(level) and Regret. *After you are dropped off by the Phantom, there are patches of Flood blood near the Grunt which indicates the Flood has made it far enough to the point of escaping (before comandeering In Amber Clad). *Originally, Bungie had planned for there to be an additional level after Sacred Icon called "Forerunner Tank." It was cut, however, due to deadlinesHalo 3 Essentials, Disc 2, Halo 2 Audio Commentary.. *The weapon that fires from the Phantom at the beginning of the level is a cross between the Battle Rifle and Plasma Rifle hybrid. *In the first part of this level, all Covenant Carbines that are laying on the floor hold extra rounds. *There is a small weapon cache hidden in the second room. There is a dead Brute, some plasma grenades and a Carbine that has over 25 extra rounds. *If you look back outside in the beginning of the level when the Phantom drops you, you can see High Charity being very close to Halo. *This is the first of two levels in the Halo trilogy where you can use the blue Sentinel Beam. *When you get out of the tunnel at the beginning of the "100,000 Years War" part, if you look at The Library you can see a Sentinel Constructor Factory being destroyed by Wraith shots. *There is speculation on why the Arbiter is able to use the Forerunner systems on this and other levels. The Forerunners made it to where no one but themselves and the Humans would be able to use the systems on the Installations that they created, but it is shown that the Arbiter can use them as well. This is likely an oversight made by Bungie and the Halo creators. Examples of this is when the Arbiter takes down the Containment shield on the Sacred Icon and when Rtas 'Vadumee activates the Gondola on the Quarantine Zone. It's possible that Forerunners allowed minor systems to be used by any species, like when the Covenant lock a Forerunner door in The Silent Cartographer level, but made sure only Reclaimers could do major things such as activating a Halo or retrieving the Index. *In the beginning of this level, turn to the east and you may see a Jackal corpse with Grunt blood. A similar corpse was seen in 343 Guilty Spark, with the same blood. *All the dead Brutes you come across in the level are lying in a pool of blue (Grunt) blood. The same is true with the Jackals that are dead before you arrive. This is similar to some dead Covenant found in the level 343 Guilty Spark. *This is the only level in the Halo Trilogy that features pistons. *In the beginning cutscene, when the Enforcer is about to attack the Arbiter, the Enforcer does not have its primary shields activated. *When observing the Sentinel Constructor Factory's destruction, it can be noted that the projectiles hitting the structure are actually Wraith Plasma Mortar shots. In addition, the shots never actually came in contact with the structure when it began to explode and plummet to the installations surface. *"Sentinel Headquarters" may have been a working title for the level, or a cut level from which some parts ended up being in this level. *This is the only level in the entire game where you have Jackals as allies. Easter Eggs *The Mythic Skull can be found on this level. *Throughout the level you can find weapons containing more rounds than their capacities, including Battle Rifles, Pistols and Needlers . Gallery File:Halo6.jpg|A Phantom Heads To Delta Halo. File:Enforcer sneak.jpg|An Enforcer sneaks up on the Arbiter. Sources es:Ícono Sagrado it:L'Icona Sacra (Livello Halo 2) Category:Halo 2 Campaign Category:Levels Category:Halo 2